


[Art] Pendragon

by Shadow_Hole



Series: Inktober 2019 [13]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Fluff, Ink, Inktober, Inktober 2019, M/M, Short, Short & Sweet, merlinktober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 16:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Hole/pseuds/Shadow_Hole
Summary: Merlinktober day 13Inspired by LefayartMerlin came up with a present for the king





	[Art] Pendragon

"Merlin what are you-"

"Arthur! What are you doing here? weren't you supposed to be with the knights?"

The king looked at the other man as if he had finally lost the brain cell.

"_Sigh,_ yes Merlin, I _was _with the knights and now I'm finished, do you expect me to practice even after the Sun has set?"

"The Sun has-?"

Merlin turned his head towards the window of their chambers before finishing the question and his lips formed the shape of a "O", mimicking the soft sound of acknowledgement exiting them as the warlock realized that it was indeed dark outside.

"How did you not realize?" Asked the king with bewilderment, "you really just had to raise your head up."

"Well _clearly _I was busy, your Highness" responded Merlin, recovering from the surprise fairly quickly just to annoy Arthur.

Just as he said that, a sharp noise came from behind the man's back, that had been constantly leaning against the wooden table and that seemed to remind him of what he was actually doing.

"About that, what have you got there?" Arthur raised his finger and motioned the point from where the noise came from, "don't tell me you 'saved' one of the animals from the kitchen again"

He looked at him with indignation, "I did _not,"_ the noise came again, stronger this time and Merlin shifted a bit, momentarily dazzled by it, but not enough to reveal what_ it _actually was, "and even if I did, who are you to tell me I can't?"

"The king" the answer came without a pause from an unperturbed Arthur.

"As if that ever ment anything" Mumbled Merlin, turning his head back to look at whatever he was hiding, and honestly _the insolence_.

"Whatever Merlin, just return whatever you stole to the cook, you know she'll be mad if she finds out"

"I _told you_ I didn't steal anything" Merlin answered quickly.

Arthur raised an eyebrow, something he learnt from Gaius and worked really well; at least, most of the time.

"So may I ask once again what is it that you are hiding?"

Merlin looked behind his back once again, his lower lip captured between his teeth, looking unsure.

"It... it was supposed to be a surprise..." he said softly.

At Merlin's new tone of voice Arthur didn't feel like asking about it anymore.

It was frustrating if he was being honest: it often hit him how much control the warlock had on him, wheter he realized it or not, but he looked almost sad at that point, like a kicked puppy... and seriously, who could ever hurt a puppy?

But before Arthr could put on a mask of indifference and take the question back, Merlin raised his gaze and sighed, "Alright, I'll show you, it's ready anyway,"

He shifted on his spot again, this time to finally reach for the source of the noise and when he turned around, in his hands he held a tiny gloden dragon, that was looking right at arthur with confused eyes, "this is Penny" said Merlin.

Arthur looked back at the little creature, mesmerised by it:

the little thing almost looked like it was glowing with golden light and while the eyes were pretty small, they were so green that they looked like tiny emeralds.

"Penny?" Asked the king after a while, feeling a little slow as he finally tore his eyes from the dragon.

"Yea..." said Merlin with a little smile, "She's not really a dragon, it's just a spell I made, I won't bother you with the deatails if you don't want to, but she is supposed to represent the one in your coat of arms, you know? That's where the name came from."

Finally, Arthur let a warm smile spread on his lips, because while he wouldn't say it in words, he really loved... _her, _it was a 'her' apparently (as if the name didn't give it away already) and somehow felt a wave of affection for the little creature.

"Can... can I-?" he asked then, raising his hands at the same level as Merlin's and luckly he didn't have to finish the request, as Merlin seemed to read his mind and started to close the distance between them.

"Of course, she is yours after all... come on Penny, go to Arthur" he said, using a sweet and light voice to encourage the golden dragon.

Arthur held his breath as she seemed to look between the two while opening her folded wings slightly, then she set her gaze on him and hopped onto his hands thanks to a helping push from a radiant Merlin.

He let out a breath as she curled her long tail in between his fingers, finding a place where to hold on and then a small laugh when she opened her mouth to let out a (adorable) little squeak and softly patted her back with the hand she wasn't sitting on.

"So," started Merlin, looking slightly nervous, "what do you think?"

"I-"Arthur looked at the sorcerer, still smiling and not bothering to hide the fact, "she is beautiful Merlin, thank you, thank you so much" he kept on caressing her with his still glowed hand while Penny seemed to light up at his comment, almost like she could understand his words.

"Really? oh, that's good, I- I am glad I... I didn't know what to do if you didn't like her... I mean she still looks like a dragon and you aren't on really good terms with the two of them that still exsist and you don't really like surprises either so it was kind of a-"

"_Mer_lin"

"y-yes?"

"shut up and get over here"

The two of them held eachother and Penny for a while, playing with her and talking for a while.

"So will she sleep with us on the bed?" Asked Arthur still glowing and with stars in his eyes (_shut up_ Merlin!!)

"Well I... I actually made her a nest where she can sleep in," began Merlin, but when the corners of Arthur's mouth dropped almost comically (_shut UP _Merlin!!!) he immediately stopped himself, "but maybe she should sleep with us for a while, so that she won't feel lost."

Arthur recomposed right away, probably noticing the slip of emotion and set his face to a serious expression, "Yes, my thoughts exactly," he said with a serious voice that he used only for council meetings, which made Merlin almost laugh, "it must be confusing for her, we can't just leave her alone in the dark, she should stay with us for a couple of nights"

Now, Penny looked like the embodiment of curiosity and certainty, but they weren't definitely going to point that out.

And if a couple of days turned in a couple of weeks and a couple of weeks turned in a couple of months... well no one was going to point that out _either_.


End file.
